Julis Academy
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: Feminine!Ryoma. Pairings undecided. A Vampire!Fic. Riki,Changed from the name Ryoma, has to attend an acadmey for Humans, Hunters and Vampires. A.K.A. Julis Academy. Warnings inside. Slight shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Julis Academy Chapter 1

--

A/N: This is going to be a vampire fic with hunters and humans. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! Ever heard of the phrase 'nothing great comes without insanity and ingenious, seemingly mad plots from loonies'? Well, I for one think it's true… mostly due to the fact that I am one myself! _***laughs madly* **_Well, that's what I think of myself. Some of my friends agree with me, while others go "No way! You're not crazy!" then I'll go all, "Eh? Why not?" and they'll reply, "Cause you're worse than crazy!" while some others flat out deny that I'm crazy, saying I'm too nice. Gah. My reputation is ruined!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Naruto or Bleach.

Warnings: you are warned, so don't come crying to me saying that I didn't and that you don't like my story. OOC!Ryoma, Vampires, Hunters, Humans, Feminine!Ryoma, Maybe slight shounen-ai. Pairings are not decided at this moment, but it might be a Ryoma-Naruto pairing, definitely not a Yukimura-Ryoma pairing (though I **might** change my mind if readers want it), an Ichigo-Ryoma pairing or a Toshirou-Ryoma pairing. There is a possibility of there being a Shikamaru-Ryoma pairing. There will probably be a few side-pairings.

--

_Tch! I can't believe that baka Oyaji didn't tell me I was going to the school he set up until the last minute! Gah! It's just like him to do this!_ thought a disgruntled and irritated boy.

Sighing in defeat, the boy sank back into the train seat and made himself comfortable for the soon-to-come long ride. He muttered silent curses at his tou-san for not letting him just run or fly there, instead making him take the slow-moving train. His tou-san had disappeared before he could say anything. His orders were usually followed, as there was always a good reason, but sometimes, he just made people do things for the kick of it.

--

3 hours later…

Riki twitched as he looked up at the school. It was definitely a school his tou-san had designed and set up. Though he was immature and seemingly childish most of the time, when he was serious, though, he did miraculous things that made people wonder if he was just putting on an act, making them look stupid for doubting him, just for fun. It was probably one of the reasons his kaa-san had fallen in love with him. It was just luck that both of them were purebloods, contrary to popular belief.

As Riki remembered why he was irritated at his father, he twitched again, and took off flying in the air, following his father's scent. He seemed to be twitching a lot these days. As he took off, he didn't notice the wide-eyed look a few students were giving him. Oh boy… this was going to be all over the school in about an hour.

Being a vampire, a pureblood no less, had it's perks. Enhanced vision, enhanced strength, enhanced hearing, enhanced smell, and a lot of other things that most normal vampires did not have.

Unsurprisingly, his tou-san's office was on the top floor. He had been expected, and the windows, which were at least two times larger than him, were already open.

As he landed gracefully on the floor of the office, he folded in his wings, and they disappeared. His wings were black with silver linings in the feathers, and when straightened out, were about the same length as his body. He bared his fangs and growled threateningly before he asked his father, "Oyaji! Why in the world didn't you tell me I was coming here earlier?! Gah! You took off running before I could say anything! Making me ride that infuriatingly slow train!"

"Haha… Yo, shounen! I just made you train because it would slow you down a little," muttered the sheepish, lazy looking vampire. Unfortunately, this was one of the times where there was no particularly good reason, and showed his childishness off perfectly.

Riki groaned, then proceeded to huff, crossing his arms, making his scowl look like an extremely cute pout, with his bottom lip jutting out slightly more than the top. It was a wonder that no one had tried to jump him yet, and for that, he was thankful, as his tou-san and onii-san were pretty overprotective of him. Guys tended to hit on him, while girls looked at him in jealousy, all the while thinking he was a hot girl. It didn't really help that he wore such feminine clothing either.

Nanjirou chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, making his pout even more obvious. "Heh… Shounen, you shouldn't make your already shojo-ish looking face look even cuter. People might try their luck one day and jump you. Also, don't call me Oyaji! Call me papa! It sounds cuter."

Riki's cute pout disappeared, instead opting to eye-roll at his tou-san.

"Well, joking aside… I brought you here because things have been getting a little troublesome lately, and I want you to attend as a student, and keep an eye out for me on the more troublesome students."

Riki nodded his head in understanding. Like the rest of his family, he had a natural charisma to him which made people like him immensely. Perhaps it was a pureblood thing. No one really knew for sure. However, Riki's charisma seemed to be stronger than anyone else's, and it was even greater than his tou-san's, which was said to have been the greatest seen in a hundred years.

Having charisma was a good thing as well as a bad thing. Well, the good side was that many people would feel safe around him and something that just makes them feel attracted to him and he was also able to change their thoughts and natures due to his personality, which was odd for a vampire. A kind and gentle personality, though when provoked, extremely scary.

Seeing that his son had accepted the given task, he grinned mischievously and said, "By the way… I'm not going to be telling you who are those making trouble. Heheh. This way you're forced to make friends."

Riki could not hide his irritation and twitched before he could stop himself. Seeing this, his tou-san smirked before starting to chuckle, then turning it into full-blown, maniacal laughter. Sighing at his father's childishness, he had to wait for a full minute before his laughter started to subside, and then asked, "So, where am I going to stay, then? I never did come here in the end, even after a whole year after you built this place, because I had to do something else."

Hearing this, his tou-san's hands froze in mid-air, making him look quite comical with the pose and his expression, as he hadn't stopped laughing when he froze.

Seeing this, Riki giggled, which broke his tou-san out of his frozen state. "Maa… you can stay in the Midnight Dorms. It's the dorm for vampires. There is also the Daylight and Moonlight Dorms. The Daylight Dorms are for humans while the Moonlight Dorms are for hunters and hunters-in-training. Whilst humans usually don't have any bloodlines or special gifts, there is an occasional rare one or two which can do special things. They are usually moved to the Moonlight Dorms if they want to, but sometimes they choose to stay in the Daylight Dorms," explained his tou-san.

"Well, of course, there is sometimes a rare case where which a human or a hunter gets turned into a vampire, though, as you know, only the purebloods can do that, and we are the only ones who are purebloods here (Riki, Nanjirou, Rinko and Ryoga), though… there are some families that are nobles here…" Nanjirou said the last part slyly, sneakily glancing at Riki for his reaction.

He was not disappointed.

"Nani?! Kei-chan is here?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" screamed Riki, who was jumping up and down lightly, as he was afraid with his enhanced abilities, might accidentally jump too high and crash through the roof or something. Poor roof…

"Aa… Why don't you go and find him to get a tour of the school…?" asked Nanjirou, eying Riki warily as he continued jumping up and down. He might accidentally lose control by accident and really shoot through the roof, seeing as this was the top floor. Though… he wasn't really sure if his son jumped from the first floor, if it would go through the roof anyway, and he didn't want that for his precious baby boy now would he?

"Hai~!" hearing this, Nanjirou breathed a sigh of relief.

After a moment of realization, he told Riki before his son took off. "Aa… Kei-chan knows where your room is."

--

A boy with silvery-purple hair stretched his arms above his head as he yawned… or should I say vampire? After all, he had the sharp fangs that all vampires had. He let his arms gracefully down to the side of his body and stood up, starting to slowly walk back towards his Dorm. He was feeling rather sleepy now, as it was still day time, where most vampires usually slept.

Suddenly, something, or someone jumped onto him, making him widen his eyes in surprise, while his arms were flailing in the air, trying to keep him upright. Unfortunately, his motion failed and he landed on the ground with his face imprinted in the ground. Why did he fall, you ask? I mean, he's a vampire with enhanced abilities of hearing and smell… why wouldn't he be able to avoid it? Well, you see… it was due to the small, simple, obvious fact that it was broad daylight!

All vampires had this problem, and thus why most of them stayed indoors sleeping or resting. Well, that is, all vampires except purebloods. It's not a widely known fact, but purebloods seemed not to be affected by lack of sleep, and it's lucky for them, as most purebloods need to stay alert at all times due to rouge vampires that want to assassinate them due to their heritage, and it would be fatal if they had an obvious weakness. Of course, purebloods have a weakness too, but they have guarded their secret too well for others to find out.

The blur which jumped onto the vampire huffed, while still on top of him, and pouted, crossing his arms, making an extremely cute sight. "Mou, Kei-chan… You were caught so easily! You got to be more alert than that! Like me!"

There was a grunt from Keigo as he was still face-down into the ground, followed by a muffled, "Gah! Get off ore-sama! You are dirtying my face, Riki-chan!"

"Ehhhhh… How did you know it was me?!"

"Hah. When ore-sama heard of a black winged vampire, ore-sama straight away knew it was you! Also, please get off ore-sama, Riki-chan!"

Riki reluctantly climbed off him, standing up. As Keigo brushed himself off, Riki giggled. Then, his face suddenly darkened as he recalled his conversation with Keigo.

"Ne… Kei-chan…~" said Riki with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Keigo gulped, knowing that whatever Riki was going to say next wasn't going to be good. He never had **that** smile on his face when he was **really** happy.

"H-H-Hai…?"

"Did you just refer to yourself as 'ore-sama' again…? **What did I tell you about arrogance?! Are you looking down on others again?!**" said Riki in a voice that screamed 'power' and 'agree with me or you won't see daylight. Ever. Again.'

Keigo 'eeped' a little, sweating profusely. "N-No…?"

He was paling so much that it would have made a piece of paper proud, even though he was already unnaturally pale from being a vampire. Actually, the only reasons why vampires were that pale was that they didn't go out in the sun that much.

The look he received made him instantly change his answer. "W-well, maybe a little… but I won't do it again… I-I promise."

Then, the roars of thunder that seemed to be happening behind Riki vanished instantly at hearing Keigo's words. He swore that sometimes his baby cousin was bipolar, not to mention insanely scary! He wouldn't want to make him mad, which would most likely end up with his existence in the school made extremely miserable, as Riki seemed to wrap many people around his finger without him even knowing.

Riki became his cheerful self again. "So, Kei-chan. Show me where my room is, please? Tou-san told me you know where it was. Oh, oh… but before that, give me a tour of the school! Besides, no one's going to see you, seeing as most people are already asleep."

"Hai, hai…" said Keigo, sighing.

--

"That's your room…" said Keigo as he pointed towards the door on the extreme right, which was on the end of the third level, before tossing over the room keys to Riki.

"Arigatou, Kei-chan! I'll find you later during dinner. I'm going to change now…" said Riki. He suddenly yawned cutely, which showed off his… fangs…? "Wah… must be sleepy from all the stress and excitement in one day. Anyways, I'm going to sleep." As Riki completed the sentence, he had already succeeded in unlocking the door and started to it open lightly, careful not to use too much strength.

Keigo nods his head and heads off to his own room, muffling a yawn of his own. Even before his head hit the pillow, he was already fast asleep. Why is a vampire sleeping in a bed, you ask? Well, it was because of the simple fact that… coffins were seriously hard, unless it was that custom made ones which had cushions, but even then, how would you feel if you were enclosed in a tiny little space to sleep?

While Riki let out yet another yawn, he rubbed his eyes and blinked. Silently musing, thinking, _I should go to sleep. I mean, I'm going to have to wake up in about 7 hours or so… then I have to get dressed and go for dinner. _

After a few more moments of silent thinking, his last thoughts before he fell asleep were, _thank goodness tou-san didn't make a rule that we had to wear a uniform. Gosh, I might have gone on an insane rampage if that happened. Ah, well. I got all my clothes from our house already, so all I need to do is add the Midnight Dorm's logo._

--

Eyes blinked as they opened from the one who was just a moment before in deep sleep. Riki sighed. "Now I have to get ready for dinner… after all… first impressions always count, don't they?"

--

After a quick shower, Riki was now standing in front of his walk-in closet. "I guess I'll just go with my normal daily clothes, then. I just have to add the logo… I'll add it on the sash, then."

--

As Riki stepped out in front of the mirror to inspect his attire, everyone could see that he made a stunning sight. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. It was unable to be put into words. Even if it **was**, no one could possibly imagine what a sight he made.

Males who mistook him for a female would probably have a nosebleed or would be gaping. Some of the rarer males that knew he was of the same gender would probably stare at in shock, not believing he wasn't a girl. Girls who were able to tell he was a guy would probably blush. Those that were not would stare in jealousy at his figure or in irritation that all the guys were staring at him.

He donned a beautiful black yukata that was simple and yet it looked elegant on him at the same time. On most, they would probably not be looked at a second time, but on Riki, it brought out his features even more.

It was a black yukata that clung to his figure, showing off his curves, which most girls would stare at enviously, and had a beautiful design of sakura petals falling down. His hair was tied in a low ponytail which ended at his mid-back, with a simple red ribbon, and a silver sash that looked good with the design was added. On the end of the sash is the Midnight Dorm's logo, which was a silver wolf. But since his sash was already silver, he outlined the wolf with black, making it stand out.

Riki deemed himself somewhat presentable and smiled happily, before leaving the room and heading towards the Daylightt Dorm's cafeteria. The cafeteria was there because they had the most number of people there and there was enough space in their cafeteria to fit everyone from the three dorms. If others knew what he was thinking at that moment, their thoughts would probably be something like _NANI?! HE CALLS THAT __**SOMEWHAT PRESENTABLE**__?! THAT ALREADY LOOKS SO FORMAL!_

--

He crept into the cafeteria without anyone noticing him. After all, he was already half an hour late and everyone had already started eating, chatting happily away to their friends. Then, Riki spotted Keigo's table, which he had been told that he (Keigo) and his friends claimed as their own, and frequented.

Riki grins mischievously as he waits for Keigo to stand up. After a few minutes, he does, standing up to excuse himself for the restroom.

Riki jumped out from the shadows and jumps onto Keigo, which created a scene like earlier that morning, making him feel an odd sense of déjà vu. Keigo landed face down on the floor once again, making the people around him snicker, and some laugh outright.

"Mou, Kei-chan! You let your guard down again!" whined Riki childishly. "That's not fun…"

A muffled, "Riki-chan… Please get off of me… I can't breathe…" was heard from a slightly gasping Keigo.

Riki mouthed an 'oops' and jumped off him, landing gracefully on his feet. Keigo stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, attempting to regain his dignity.

Suddenly, there were not so hushed whispers of 'woah. Who's that hot girl?' or 'how dare that girl do such a thing to Atobe-sama?!' or even 'eh… oh lord, please let her be in my dormitory!'

Then, someone from Keigo's table gathered the courage to ask.

"Ano, who are you?"

--

A/N: by the way, in case you guys are wondering why I said that everyone was already sleeping during the day, it's because all the dormitories have their classes together as the academy wants there to be an equal amount of mixing between the hunters, humans and vampires. Therefore, since most vampires quite sensitive to sunlight, they tend to sleep during the day and be active at night, so the academy made it such that all of them have the same class hours, which subsequently makes all of them have classes during the night.

They are all separated according to their skills and they have to separate the different dormitories equally. If there is an extra, then they will just be grouped according the wherever best fits them.


	2. Chapter 2

Julis Academy Chapter 2

--

A/N: Heya guys. I'm back again. I hope I've clarified the things that weren't all that clear in the story. If there was anything I missed out, please just let me know and I'll let you know accordingly. Also, please note that Riki = Ryoma, who got his name changed due to certain circumstances that will be revealed in the future.

I was reading a fan fiction earlier and I can't see how someone can spell morning as 'mourning'! I mean, what the hell is up with that? Seriously! If you want to write a fanfic then at least make sure your spelling and vocabulary is half-way decent! (and I seriously hope there is nothing wrong with MY stories…(which I'm pretty sure there's nothing too bad with it) or else I'll be a hypocrite…)

If there are any things that I generally get wrong in the story, please let me know. It wouldn't be pleasant for you readers if I kept on making the same mistake. Like the time I kept on adding my own opinion in the story a lot. I understand that irritated a lot of people out there and therefore I have stopped with that, as now that I think about it, I find it irritating too when I read other people's stories.

Please tell me Riki isn't Mary-Sue-ish! T.T

Ehehehe… one more thing… this is more of a filler chapter on one of Riki's skills, but it still has some importance, so DON'T SKIP IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Bleach or Naruto. If I DID own them, I wouldn't be here, now would I..? I tried to buy them on E-Bay but I lost the bid and am sulking in the corner.

--

Previously

_Then, someone from Keigo's table gathered the courage to ask._

"_Ano, who are you?"_

--

Presently

The room hushed, waiting for the mysterious so-called 'girl' to answer the question.

The boy that had asked the question was a pink-haired vampire, though the pink looked oddly more like red. When he grinned at Riki, it was obvious he was a vampire due to his sharp… *cough cough*'teeth'.

Riki smiled back cutely at him, before popping a red lollipop into his mouth. After sucking for a few seconds, there was a mass of sweat drops on the back of everyone's heads. All of them were thinking the same thing _Drama, much?_ While Keigo just face palmed and sighed at his cousin's childish behavior.

After a few more silent seconds of Riki enjoying the silence, and the rest waiting impatiently for the answer, Riki replied while his lips twitched up into a cute smile.

"My name is Riki. I'm Kei-chan's cousin and I'm here to join you guys here. Yoroshiku ne." At this point, most of the guys in the room had their eyes oddly changed into heart-shapes, making a paling and inwardly sweating Riki wonder if they were going to be fanboys.

If this was how guys reacted, then he was sure that he was going to be absolutely terrified when people found out he was a guy. Ugh. Fangirls and fanboys… they were the bane of every bishounens' and bishojos' life. They were the number one thing most good looking people disliked or were oddly afraid of.

The pink haired boy snapped himself out of his dazed state (heart-shaped eyes) and replied. "Aa… Hello. My name is Marui Bunta. Yoroshiku…"

Riki turned towards the others who were sitting at the table, all while smiling at the same time. "And you guys are…?"

A blue haired spectacled boy decided to take the initiative. "Oshitari Yuushi."

The others at the table had snapped out of their daze by then and started introducing themselves.

"..." (Kirihara Akaya being shocked into silence.)

"Kikamaru Eiji… hello, Riki-chan!"

"Fshhh… Kaido Kaoru."

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Ootori Choutaro"

"Watashiwa Yukimura Seiichi. Yoroshiku."

"Akutagawa Jirou. Yoroshiku, Riki-chan…" The others blinked and looked over at him, shocked, as he usually was asleep even if new people came and greeted them. Jirou looked half-asleep and was rubbing his eyes while yawning, giving others the impression of a sleepy cat who just woke up from its nap.

Riki's lips twitched up, much to his dismay, and he lost control of his emotions, which made him start giggling.

The others stared at him, lost, as they had no clue why he started to suddenly giggle when Jirou stated his name.

Then, when they cut off the sound of Riki's giggling which made them go into a daze, and was suddenly aware to the sound of snickering from both Keigo and Kirihara, which they had not heard in their mild daze, which sounded like silver bells in the wind.

After a few long moments of composing themselves, Riki, Keigo and Kirihara managed to halt their laughter.

Curious at seeing their odd reaction, Syuusuke asked, "Ano saa… why were you guys laughing?"

"Hehe… cause Jirou-kun already knows me! He must still be in a daze after waking up… Ne, Jirou-kun…?"

"Aa… Hai… Ano… Riki-chan… can I have one of your lollipops that you made…?" asked Jirou after waking up properly, who's facial expressions changed so fast, it was just scary and made people wonder if he was just acting like he was always sleeping.

"… That's the first thing you ask me after not seeing me for a year?!" said Riki, half yelling. But then after groaning, he continued, "Ah, well… I guess I should have expected that…"

All the vampires on the table looked lost, save for Jirou, Keigo and Kirihara, who looked pretty amused. Well, at least Keigo looked amused. Kirihara was laughing and Jirou looked like he was still waiting for the answer to his question, which in reality, he really was.

"Hai, I have some with me now… what color do you want?"

"RED!"

Riki sweat dropped. "I guess you really missed my lollipops, huh? Considering that I'm the only one who can actually make them, and created the recipie…"

The others blinked, not really seeing why his lollipops were so special.

Riki pulled out a red lollipop, which was wrapped in a piece of transparent wrapper, tied with a red ribbon to keep the wrapper closed, from his long yukata sleeve and handed it to Jirou.

He tore off the wrapper, somehow still making it seem lazy and not too rushed, and popped it into his mouth happily.

After a few moments of unnoticed silence, he looked around at everyone else.

For some odd reason, they were staring at him strangely, though he noted that Riki, Kirihara and Keigo looked pretty amused. Shrugging, he lay back onto the bench and started napping again, much to the exasperation of some, with Riki's lollipop in his mouth.

Riki once again looked amused, and handed a lollipop each to Keigo and Kirihara, both red, and looked at the rest who appeared to be staring at Keigo waiting for his reaction to eating the lollipop. Keigo's previous amusement was gone in a split second and anyone who blinked would have thought they imagined it.

Seeing as they all blinked, besides Kirihara and Riki, due to their amazement at him being his usual self, and saying about it not being fit for 'ore-sama' or something similar. Imagine their surprise when he popped it into his mouth and looked like he was melting in happiness.

They looked over at Kirihara, then proceeding to look over at Jirou, and they noticed that all of them had the same expressions on, even though Jirou was asleep. (-.-)

Curious at seeing their reactions, Marui, the one with the ever sweet tooth, asked, "Ano… Riki-chan… can I try one?"

At this point, Riki who was also sucking his lollipop happily, looked over at him in amusement.

"Alright… What flavor do you want? I lots of flavors but generally us vampires seem to enjoy the red one the best while the humans and other species have different preferences."

Marui looked oddly cute as he blinked his eyes a few times, before replying with a happy cheer of, "Alright! I'll have the red one, then!"

Riki nodded and pulled out another red lollipop from his sleeve, making some wonder how many lollipops he actually fit into the sleeve. For some reason, it looked completely normal and didn't bulge or show any sign of it being occupied at all.

Slowly and dramatically, Marui pulled of the red ribbon **slowly**… making a lot of them twitch at how he liked dramatic things.

Finally, some one couldn't take it anymore and hissed, "Fshhh… Just eat it already!"

Marui pouted and looked at Kaido with the puppy dog eyes, which looked ridiculous on him, and whined, "Hai, hai… Mou… you ruin all my fun!"

Needless to say, everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Marui opened his mouth and after what seemed like an eternity, the lollipop reached his mouth and he froze.

After being stuck like that for exactly thirteen seconds, he finally showed his reaction. His eyes widened and his mouth opened wide once more, and said…

--

A/N: I apologize that this chapter is a little on the short side. I didn't really have enough time now that my teachers are going bat crazy and assigning me never-ending projects. Ah well, I'll update soon, so don't worry! =]

-Rayne.


End file.
